


The Blue, Blue Sky

by liptonrm



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the cost of collateral damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue, Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8094) by Hiyacynth. 



> If you've never read the work of genius that is [Mockingbird](http://hiyacynth.livejournal.com/218645.html) you'll have absolutely no idea what is going on and who these characters are. It's a fantastic story and this is my way of acknowledging the power of hiyacynth's creativity and talent. Happy Birthday, hon, you and your brain never stop rocking my world.

  
The hospital room's cold sterility cradled her and let her rest. Mandy floated on soothing waves of cotton, the IV tube dripping peace into her veins. It was easier here, in her lonely cocoon, to not think, to simply be.

_Lightning flashed and she was falling. Her body crashed to the floor but she continued down into a place she didn't know, a dark place where she wasn't alone. Curtis called to her but she couldn't move, couldn't tell him to run before it got him too. A hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her up off her knees. She desperately tried to push him away—it wasn't safe, they weren't alone—but she couldn't move, couldn't speak. Even the slow beating of her heart wasn't her own. He spoke, his mouth moved but his words were drowned out by the sound of her screams, the screams he didn't seem to hear._

"Quiet, now," a black, oily voice whispered, vowels echoing through every crevice of her mind. "You and I are going to have a little fun."

Curtis smiled as her body moved and her voice spoke and it smiled in return. Mandy banged against the confines of her own body but nobody knew she was there.

Metal rattled and warm fingers touched her wrist. Memories drifted away on a renewed surge of tranquility. Shadows danced on the ceiling while nurses flitted around with soft voices and calming touches. Curtis sat next to her, strong, calloused fingers gently running through her hair. Tears leaked from his eyes but they didn't do any good. Now that she could speak she didn't have anything to say.

Mandy blinked and a doctor was there, the white of her coat stark against the warm beige of the walls. Curtis's deep voice rumbled with questions that Mandy could almost understand. The doctor answered in an avalanche of noise, the word 'pregnant' enough to bury the world. Mandy turned away and closed her eyes. None of it could be true.

_The empty voice prodded Mandy from her hiding place. She couldn't take it, all of her energy wasted on spitting into the storm. No one could see what was happening in front of them, they trusted her as if she were herself and listened to it as it spun its webs. Only Mandy could see, only she could hear it gloat and chortle as it played its sickening game. She watched until she couldn't, until her hope burned out and she curled in on herself._

But here it was, pulling her up, making her watch. She was there as it sashayed and smiled slow and deep. She was there when Curtis pulled it in and held it, kissing it with the passion he saved for her. She watched as it led her husband up the stairs to their bed. She saw everything.

A hand rubbed her back, the soft whishing of stiff cotton blending with a deep, soothing hum. She shifted and the hand stilled.

"Mandy, babe," Curtis said, soft and soothing. She used to believe that voice, trust that it would keep her safe. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll figure this out."

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. He was trying so hard and it wouldn't make any difference. There was nothing he could do.

"I love you," he said, his hand bleeding warmth and the illusion of security into her back. "I'm sorry."

His voice broke but he didn't move away. His hand trembled and she felt something come loose in her own chest. Her breath caught and before she could stop them tears were streaming down her face. She turned over and he was there. His arms wrapped around her and he held her as she sobbed.

"I've got you, babe. I've got you," he whispered into her hair. For a moment she let herself believe that he did.

~~~


End file.
